


Grace, Peace, and Love

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, Steve, and Ohana are hurting at the news of another school shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace, Peace, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am sad and just wanted to get some of it out.

Danny watched the clock intently. The thick black hand crawled so slowly he felt like throwing something. That feeling was not all from the clock. 

He put his head down against the hand propped on the desk and desperately tried to stop the flow of fleeting images of Grace and her friends and teachers crowding his overactive imagination. He'd seen so much bad stuff that not all the horrible things running through his mind were made up or groundless fears.

Just as his stomach rolled over again he was startled by Steve's voice. 

"Danny," he asked in an anxious tone that he rarely used. Or let anyone other than Danny hear. "It's time, yeah?" 

Danny took in the worried expression in his partner's face and then back at the clock. He stood up quickly. 

"Close enough. I'm going now."

Steve nodded, stuffed his hands in his pockets, pulled them out to cross over his chest, then nodded again. Danny reached out to pull his stiff form in for another hug. He'd lost count how many times they'd done that today. 

Steve uncrossed his arms and wrapped them tightly around Danny.

"Bring her here. I need...Just bring her here, ok?"  He needed to see her. To hug her. Tell her how much he loved her. 

Danny kissed him quickly and let him go. "You bet. We're not letting her out of our sight for...well, ever, I think." 

Steve rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried a smile but it fell a bit flat.

They walked out to the main room together, arms around each other's waists.

Kono had just gotten back from dropping some evidence off and had picked up Grace's favorite shrimp plate from Kamekona, who had called on the phone and insisted, and was arranging it and a box of Coco Puffs on some plates. Chin was pacing a hole in the floor and randomly stopping to stare out windows. 

They looked up as the two men entered, watching quietly as Steve put a hand to Danny's cheek. 

"Go get our daughter, Danno. Bring her here to me, ok?"

The two cousins grabbed hands. "To us," added Chin, with a hint of a tear in his eyes. Kono rubbed his arm and swept her lips across his forehead. "Tell her we got her favorites," she added, shifting to look at Danny.

"Will do. Be right back." 

Danny turned to go pick up his daughter at school, hug the ever loving stuffing out of her, and bring her back to the arms of her family. Thankful, so thankful, that he was able to do so on this day, and he counted his blessings, every one.


End file.
